The Rainbow After The Rain
by cgal120
Summary: Being the children of major public figures, Alfred and Alice must learn to cope with the trails of growing up in the public eye. But as time goes by, will they remain as close as they always have been? US/Fem!UK. One shot in parts...


_**A/N1: **__**Before I get any comments about real life events, I would like to point out that the entire story is a work of fiction. These are in no way based on real life political or royal families. Also, this story was based on a request by **_Ebony-Ivory-and-Rachele_**. It's based on the phrase I used for the title, but I felt like adding a little more so it's also based around these songs: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, Five Colours in her Hair by McFly, Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, Beautiful by Christina Aguilera, and Crashed The Wedding by Busted. Now, I'll stop babbling and let you read…**_

_**The Rainbow After The Rain**_

They often say that there is someone out there for everyone, but it's a one in a million chance of finding them. In many cases, when those two people find each other spectacular things happen.

Alice Kirkland and Alfred Jones were two of those people; especially as they already led extraordinary lives.

Alfred F. Jones was four years old when he moved to a small town in the south coast of England. Originally from America, the child was the son of the recently elected president; Alfred W. Jones. Because of this new status, the boy was elected to go to a special international school that was bringing together the children of power in all of the countries. Alfred didn't mind having to leave his dad or America; he saw more of the caretaker travelling with him than his father. No, Alfred was excited beyond natural belief. As the presidential jet soared across the Atlantic ocean, Alfred bounced around the cabin looking out of the windows as he tried to get the best view that he could.

"I want to get to Engwand now, Emmy!" he cried, holding onto his caretaker's legs as they hit some turbulence. The young woman smiled softly and picked him up onto her lap.

"We'll be there soon," Emmy smiled, smoothing his hair soothingly. "And when we do, you're going to have to be on your best behaviour."

"Duh!" Alfred giggled. "I'm just excited to meet new people and see Mattie again!"

Alfred's twin brother, Matthew Williams, had be separated from him at the age of two when their parents split up. Their mother, Madeline Williams, was a major political figure in Canada, so when the divorce was finalised she and Matthew took her maiden name and moved to the northern country.

Emmy chuckled softly at the small boy bouncing on her lap. "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends," she smiled. "But for now, why don't you take a nap; we'll be up here a while."

"Okay, Emmy!" Alfred chirped. "Even hewos need their sleep, I guess." Though he was pretending to be awake, the boy's eyes started to droop as Emmy smoothed his hair. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, leaving Emmy to ponder quietly what the coming years could have in store.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alice Kirkland was nearly five years old when she started to travel from her home in London to the small town in the south coast. She was the youngest daughter of the son of the Queen of Great Britain. Though her grandmother, Mary, was tolerant of her different way of seeing the world, her mother, Elizabeth, and her father, James, wanted her to act like a true princess. Alice was an unconventional princess; others expected her to be a true little lady, but she was tough and rebellious despite her young age.

At that moment, she was sat in the back of one of her families cars, an official royal driver taking her, her caretaker Penny, and her 8 year old brother Scott to the small town. She stared out of the window and watched the world go by, sighing quietly and playing with the hem of the skirt she had been forced into that morning.

"How long is it going to take?" she asked, getting hit on the arm by Scott.

"Oh shut it," he snapped, the little girl not hesitating to punch him hard on the arm back.

"Stop it, you two," Penny said, rubbing her temple. "We have an hours drive left…"

"Weally?" Alice asked, surprised. "It's seemed to be much longer than thwee hours alweady…"

"That's because you and Scott keep fighting," Penny snapped.

Alice scowled at her. "He starts it."

"Do not."

"SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU."

Both children jumped and apologized, neither wanting to stay on the bad side of Penny. Alice fiddled with the hem of her skirt again and looked out of the window; she was nervous for her first day of school having never really made a real friend in her entire life.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Both children moved into fairly large homes around the corner from each other, yet neither met until their first day of school.

Alice stared up at the large building before her, trembling slight as she tried to stay close to Penny. The woman sighed softly and made her go towards the first years classroom, Alice looking back at her and walking into the almost empty room. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ears and adjusted her shorts and t-shirt before walking up to her new teacher.

"H-hello," she said. The teacher looked up from her book and smiled at the small girl softly, standing up from her seat and moving over to greet her.

"Why, hello there," she smiled. "You must be Princess Alice Kirkland."

Alice cringed at the term "princess" and looked at her feet, shifting them awkwardly as she tried to find the politest to correct her new teacher and still stay on her good side.

"Um…" she muttered. "Could you pwease not call me a princess…?"

The teacher blinked and looked at the small girl in confusion. "But it is your proper title, we must call you it."

"I weally don't like being called a princess though…" Alice pleaded, looking up from her shoes again with wide eyes. "I want people to like me for me and not because I'm a princess."

"The other children will figure it out," the teacher sighed. "You won't be able to keep it a secret in this school; everyone is from a royal or political background."

Alice sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine…"

The teacher smiled softly and patted her shoulder gently. "I understand where you are coming from on this subject. Everyone wants to feel accepted, but just know that at first you may find people who want to be friends with a princess, but others will like you for yourself."

Alice nodded, but then looked around as other children started to walk into the room. She was astounded by the sheer individuality of each child that entered the room, each one having a different feature that made them unique; there was a little boy with platinum hair and red eyes, a boy with violet eyes, boys and girls with strange curls, a girl with an odd flower in her hair, and so many different weird and wonderful combinations that Alice was slowly starting to feel comfortable with this new environment.

With a small smile forming on her features, she joined the rest of the class on the floor, sitting with a boy with an odd cowlick on one side and an odd boy with long blonde hair rushing to her other side in a circle.

"Well, hello and welcome to you all," the teacher smiled as she joined the children in the circle. "Now, I know that everyone is probably nervous about your first day, but let me assure you now that we will be having a lot of fun together." She paused and allowed the children to smile, chatter and giggle happily and then quieted them down. "To get to know each other a little better, we're going to play a little game. You say your name, what country you are from and why you are here." Instantly hands were in the air, making the teacher chuckle. "By that I mean, what do your Mummy and Daddy's do? Are they royalty or in government or anything?"

"Ooooooooooh!" the class said in harmony.

"I'll go first," the teacher smiled. "My name is Miss Little, I'm from England or the United Kingdom, and I am here because I have to teach you all about what you need in life!"

After they got to grips with the game, the group of children slowly started to warm to one another as they learnt of the names, nationalities and standings in the world.

Alice was slowly becoming more nervous as it got closer to her turn, holding her breath a little as the long haired boy started to talk.

"Bonjour," he said in an equally strange accent as some of the others. "My name is Fwancis Bonnefoy, I am fwom Fwance, and I am ze son of ze Fwench pwesident!"

Alice exhaled her breath as it came to her turn, still nervous as she was the only princess in the room so far. "H-hello," she said. "My name is Alice Kirkland, I'm fwom Engwand or the UK, and I'm the granddaughter of Queen Mawy."

In an instant, there were gasps and chatter, some of the other little girls looking at Alice sceptically but cunningly as they seemed to plan in their heads. Alice looked at the teacher and then her lap, Miss Little sighing quietly and hushing the class down so that the next child could speak.

"Hiya! My name's Alfwed F Jones! I'm fwom Amewica and my Daddy is the pwesident!"

Soon, all of the children had finished introducing themselves and were allowed to go play at the stations that had been set up for them. Alice didn't quite know where to go, but soon the choice was taken away from her as she was surrounded by some of the prissier girls in the class.

"Wow, it must be so cool being a pwincess!"

"Can we be best fwiends?"

"I want to dwess up like a pwincess with you!"

Alice looked between them all, trying to find some way of getting away from them. She knew that they only wanted to be friends with her because she was a princess and that simple fact alone was starting to upset her.

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone?"

Looking around in surprise, all of the girls looked at the source of the voice. Alfred was stood behind them, looking more serious than he had earlier. Giving him dirty looks, the other girls walked away to some drawing stations leaving Alice and Alfred alone.

"T-thank you," Alice said shyly, rubbing her arm a little.

"No pwoblem!" Alfred grinned, suddenly make to his happy demeanour. He walked up to Alice and held his little hand out. "My name's Alfwed. But I guess you knew that fwom the talky thingy just now…"

Alice giggled a little and took his hand, shaking it a little before letting it go. "Then you should know I'm Alice!"

Alfred grinned. "If pwincess then why are you dwessed in shorts?"

"I don't like being a pwincess…" Alice mumbled. "I hate the dwesses and skiwts…"

"I think you look pwetty without the girly stuff," Alfred grinned, showing a few of his milk teeth as Alice blushed.

"T-thanks," she smiled. "D-do you want to go play?"

"Yeah!" Alfred grinned. "Let's be fwiends forever, okay?"

Alice nodded and ran to play with some play dough with him. On the way, they bumped into a small boy with wavy blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Mattie!" Alfred cried, glomping the boy and hugging him tightly.

"Alfwed!" the other boy, Matthew, smiled hugging him back.

Alice stood back and watched awkwardly, confused for the moment until Alfred turned around and smiled at her.

"This is my bwother, Mattie!" he explained. "We've not seen each other since we was 2!"

"Oh," Alice smiled, moving closer. "Hi, Matt."

"Hey!" Matthew smiled. "You're Alice?"

"That's wight!"

The trio set off to play with the play dough, picking up new friends as they went along.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Much to the surprise of their caretakers, Alice and Alfred remained strong friends as they grew up. They would go to each other's houses and play games, or go to the local park and play on the swings. A few years had passed since their first meeting, both children now eight years old.

Alice sat on the front porch of her home, trying not to listen to the argument going on inside between Scott and Penny. She rolled her eyes, not understanding fully what the big problem was with Scott having a girlfriend. Alfred was a boy and her friend, so didn't that make him her boyfriend? She shook her head, getting too confused by the trivial argument. With a sigh, she started to walk down the street, not paying attention to where she was going. She walked up along the main road, crossing quickly before she could get hit by a car and head over to a small area that she knew she could climb down. Slipping a little, Alice managed to climb down by a small stream, standing beside it and looking at the insects that were floating around in the water. To her left, Alice spotted a grate so walked carefully along the stepping stones towards it. She saw a small tunnel behind it, realising that the other end would be in the woods on the other side of the road. However, she didn't realise that someone had followed her down to the tunnel and screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah! Alice, it's me!"

Rounding on him quickly, Alice punched Alfred on the arm and scowled at him.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry!" Alfred said quickly, putting his hands up defensively just in case she tried to punch him once more. "I saw you come down here so thought I'd join you!"

Alice sighed and smiled a little. "Just make yourself known sooner…" she said. "Don't just tap my shoulder in an area like this! I thought you were a ghost or something!"

"Come on," Alfred smiled, holding out his hand to help Alice back over. "I know somewhere fun we can go."

Alice smiled more and nodded, hurrying back up to the pathway with Alfred before running up it towards the local woodlands. Alfred led her through the trees and bushes, taking her to a large stone stairway.

"Look," he said, pointing out at the scenery. Alice looked and gasped, her eyes widening as she took in the sight before her. Green grass rolled over the bumpy hill leading down towards a large lake with islands in the middle. Bridges connected to the islands, though one seemed to have been burned down.

"It's amazing," she smiled.

"I know, right?" Alfred grinned. He took her hand again and hurried down the steps, the pair sitting on the widest point of the hill that gave them the best through of the scenery. "So, why were you all alone?"

"Penny was yelling at Scott again," Alice shrugged. "He keeps causing trouble since he turned 12. Penny says it's because he's nearly a teenager but I just think it's because he's stupid."

Alfred chuckled. "Well, you could have come to mine! I wasn't doing anything and got really bored… Mattie said he'd come and play but he never showed up…"

Alice smiled. "He may just be running late."

"I dunno…"

"Alfred, go check."

"I can't be bothered now…" Alfred admitted. "I'd rather stay with you."

Alice blushed a little bit, but laid back on the grass with a smile. "Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred grinned and laid next to her. If I lay here," Alfred said, turning his head to the side and looking at Alice. "If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

"Forget what we're told, before we get too old?" Alice smiled.

Alfred nodded and smiled. "I'll show you a garden that's bursting into life!"Alice laughed and nodded, making Alfred grin more. Their happy moment was short lived however as they were soon dragged back to their homes by their caretakers and grounded for not letting them know they were going.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The years after soon flew past and the children turned into teenagers, all suffering from the growing hormones in their bodies. Boys had growth spurts, girls _grew_ and romances started to blossom some of the more _aware_ members of the group. Now aged 15, the teenagers were getting ready to go back to school after a long summer away from each other.

Alice sat in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection. She, like all of the other teenagers, had grown much more during the summer and she was developing her own sense of style. Much to the chagrin of her caretaker and family, it wasn't the lady-like style that they were hoping she would develop.

No. Her style was quite to opposite.

She picked up her hair brush and started to comb through her long blonde hair, carefully of the five coloured areas she now adorned. Grinning, she stood and looked down at her thin frame and took in the dark blue Linkin Park t-shirt she had put on, her skinny jeans and Converse sneakers.

Grabbing her school bag quickly, she ran downstairs and grabbed her lunch off of the kitchen counter before Penny could shout at her.

"See you, Penny!" she called before rushing out of the front door.

Alfred, on the other hand, had found as he was growing up that he was particularly good at sports. Now captain of the school's football team, he was usually busy with training and had spent a deal of his holiday practicing by the beach when he had returned to America for a little while. He had developed a fair bit of muscle too, something that he used to his advantage when girls started to take a notice of him.

After putting on his bomber jacket, he too got his school bag and walked out of the front door. He hadn't seen Alice for weeks so wanted to say hi to his friend.

When he got to the secondary school, Alfred went to the first class he written down on his timetable and hurried over to his friends on the football team.

"Antonio," he grinned. The Spanish boy turned around and grinned at the younger, clapping his shoulder as he stood with them.

"Alfred, hola!" he said. "You've certainly got bigger!"

Alfred laughed. "I worked out a bit over the holiday…"

"You're voice is deeper!"

"Yeah," Alfred chuckled. "Hey, have you seen Alice? I wanted to say hi."

Antonio smirked. "Oh, I've seen her."

"What's with the smirk?" Alfred asked, confused.

Antonio leant closer to him to whisper. "Summer's a fun time, you know? Let's just say she and I had some fun."

Alfred blinked and looked at Antonio, confused by the sudden tightness in his chest. "Do you mean you…?"

"Did it?" Antonio supplied.

"Yeah…"

"No," the Spaniard smiled. "She's just a pretty good kisser."

"Are you together?" Alfred asked.

Antonio shook his head and chuckled. "No, it was just to get Lovina to notice me."

"You used her?"

Antonio shrugged. "She was game and Lovina finally admitted she likes me. Win win for me." Alfred watched Spanish boy walk away and sit with the small Italian girl when she walked into the room, sighing a little and trying to discover the meaning for the feelings that were surging through him. Alice was his best friend so he was naturally protective of her, but something about the thought of Alice and Antonio kissing set something off inside of him that he just didn't understand. He looked around as the door opened again, his eyes widening at the sight he received.

Alice, looking a little rushed but different than the last time he'd seen her. Before the holidays, she had her hair in pigtails and was pretty much the same tomboy she had been. But this Alice… Red, green, pink, purple and blue streaks ran through her long blonde hair and… had her waist been that small before? Her eyes even seemed brighter and wider, and Alfred had to blink a few times before he realised he was blushing.

Alice smiled as she saw her friend, walking over to him while ignoring looks from other members of the class.

"Hey, Alfred!" she grinned.

"H-Hi, Alice," Alfred replied. "Your hair and clothes…"

Alice looked down a little. "Uh, yeah. I fancied a change during the summer…"

"Right," Alfred said. "They look nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "You look beau- I mean you look nice."

Alice noticed the hesitation but pushed it to the side, taking her seat beside him. Alfred looked at the table, trying to fight away the blush that was still prominent on his cheeks. Alice looked at him in confusion, pushing her hair behind her ears awkwardly as the lesson began.

"Hey, Alice?" Alfred finally asked when they were set to work.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do during the holidays?"

"Oh… Uh, nothing much…"

Alfred looked at her for a moment. "Right…"

"Alfred, what's the matter?" Alice asked, making him look at her again. "You're acting really weird…"

The boy shook his head and grinned at Alice, showing off his pearly white teeth. "I'm fine, Aly. Don't worry about me."

"It must have something to do with your voice being deeper," Alice smirked.

"Ha! Right," Alfred chuckled, nudging her slightly. Alice chuckled and shoved him back.

"You're an idiot," she smiled.

By the end of the week, Alfred was slowly becoming aware that he was having a problem with being around Alice. He would get nervous and his hands would get sweaty, blushes constantly forming on his face whenever she was around.

He didn't notice it, but Alice was having exactly the same problem. She would often catch herself blushing or staring at him during the PE lessons, her mind wandering to what his torso looked like under his shirt. Alfred was very tanned and lean, having grown into a very attractive young man since the holidays had began.

"Hey, Alice!" Alfred called down the corridor one day at the end of the week. "I'm having a party tomorrow night if you want to come."

"Sure," Alice smiled. "I'll come."

When Alice walked up to Alfred's front door on the night of the party, she wasn't really expecting much to happen. She knew from the past that Alfred could hold some pretty impressive parties, but for the end of the first week back? No, she wasn't really expecting much at all.

Music sounded from inside the building. Crappy, bubble gum pop that probably originated from America most likely. Shaking her head, Alice rang the door bell and knocked on the door for good measure, waiting for a moment for Alfred to finally answer the call. She smiled up at the American as he opened the door, noticing once more the blush that adorned his face as he looked at her.

"Aly!" he smiled, attempting cover up his awkwardness. "You came!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't miss your party now, would I?" she smirked, walking into the house as he stepped aside. After he shut the door, Alfred led her into the living room where he had all the drinks, food and music. "WKD?" Alice said, looking around at Alfred. "Emmy is _actually_ letting you have alcohol?"

Alfred rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "She said as long as we don't do anything stupid it's fine."

"That's adorable, Al," Alice smirked.

"Shut up!" Alfred said, moving over to Alice quickly and grabbing her.

"Alfred!" she laughed, trying to get away as he started to tickle her. "Al!"

"Take it back!" Alfred grinned, tickling her more.

"N-never!" Alice laughed, wriggling in his grip to find an escape. They jumped apart when they heard coughing behind them, blushing a little as they saw Matthew in the doorway.

"Having fun?" the Canadian asked. Alfred shot him a look quickly and then went to let the rest of the guests in.

Alice turned away from Matthew to hide her blush, picking up a bottle of WKD and opening it before taking a sip. Matthew watched her for a moment before walking over to her and putting his hand on her arm.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he said softly, Alice looking up at him in slight surprise.

"I know…" she replied, taking another sip of her drink.

"Just… be careful, okay?"

Alice looked up at him in confusion. "Be careful? With what? Alfred?"

Matthew nodded. "I was with him for a part of the holiday this year… He went from girl to girl like they were sweets. I don't want you to get hurt."

Alice looked at the American as he walked into the room with the rest of his guests, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "He wouldn't do that to me… He's my friend…"

"I'm not saying he would," Matthew said. "I'm just giving you a little warning that it could be possible…"

Alice nodded then walked over to the others with the Canadian, not looking at Antonio as he pointedly kissed Lovina in front of her. She sipped her drink once more and decided to just enjoy the party, not wanting to spoil it for Alfred.

After a few more drinks, the teenagers sat down in the middle of the room in a circle and put one of the empty bottles in the centre. On the suggestion of Feliciana, the group were now going to play Spin-the-Bottle.

Round and round the bottle span, the teenagers giving each other awkward truths and dares before the bottle finally landed on Alice after Alfred span.

"Truth," she said, looking at Alfred.

The American looked at the British princess for a moment, trying to find the right question to ask her. But then the nagging want to know if Antonio had been telling the truth arouse.

"Have you kissed anyone in this room?"

Alice blinked and blushed a little. "Uh… Y-yes…"

Everyone, especially Alfred, looked at her in surprise.

"Who?" Gilberte asked, looking at her friend in complete surprise. Alice blushed more, so Antonio raised his hand deciding that, despite it being kind of fun at first, it would be mean to pick on her that much.

"It was me," he said, Lovina nodding to confirm it was the truth.

Alfred looked at Alice for a bit longer then at his own drink, confused by his emotions again. Matthew and Gilberte looked at one another after glancing at the American, Matthew noticing a little plan forming inside the Prussian's head. After a few more turns, Gilberte span the bottle watching it land on Alfred.

"Dare," Alfred said, sipping his drink quickly.

Without missing a beat, Gilberte smirked. "I dare you to kiss Alice."

Both teenagers looked at each other and then Gilberte.

"Gil!" Alice said.

"No way…"

Gilberte smirked. "It's either kiss, or you sit here in your boxers for 3 turns."

Alfred blushed more, not wanting that forfeit. "F-fine…"

Alice blinked and looked at Alfred in surprise, her eyes widening his gently cupped her face before kissing her full on the lips. What Alice really wasn't expecting was for her to enjoy the kiss. Alfred looked at her as he pulled away, looking into her eyes for a moment and suddenly realising that he wanted to kiss her again. He cleared his throat a little and then span the bottle again, leaving Alice to sip her drink quietly.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"See ya," Alfred called, waving to his last guest as everyone left after midnight at the end of the party. The rest of the evening had been pretty fun, if not a little awkward between himself and Alice. Now everyone was gone he had time to think about what had happened; he had kissed Alice Kirkland. His best friend. The first friend he had ever properly made. What was going to happen between them now? Thing surely couldn't stay the same right? They had kissed. They…

"Alfred."

The boy jumped and looked around, spotting Alice stood in the living room doorway. Her arms were folded and she was leaning against the frame, her eyes scanning over Alfred with emotions that the American just couldn't seem to pin point.

"Alice… I thought you'd-"

"Left?" she asked, cutting him off. "No, I think we've got a bit to talk about don't you?"

Alfred closed the front door behind him and nodded, walking over to Alice slowly. The British girl looked at him for a moment longer before moving into the living room once more and sitting on the sofa. Alfred sat beside her and kept a little distance away.

"You kissed me," she said. "You could have taken that forfeit…"

"You want to see me in my boxers?" Alfred joked, blushing despite himself as he said it. He watched as Alice blushed too, shifting a little closer subconsciously.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, looking into Alfred's eyes. "Everything's changed…"

Alfred smiled a little sheepishly and put his hand gently against her cheek. "You've changed."

"So have you," Alice said, leaning against his hand.

"We grew up."

Alice nodded and looked into his eyes again, Alfred finally keeping eye contact with her. They leaned in again until there was no distance, their lips brushing against each other for the second time that night. Alfred's hold on her face caused the kiss to grow deeper, Alice wrapping her arms around his neck. As they pulled back, Alfred pressed their foreheads together and smiled.

"So we've figured we like kissing each other?" he grinned crookedly.

Alice chuckled breathlessly and smiled, kissing him chastely. "So it would seem."

"I don't want this to be just some fling…" Alfred said seriously. "You mean too much to me."

Alice smiled more. "Then it won't be a fling."

"First…" Alfred said hesitantly. "I… I want to know what happened between you and Antonio…" He closed his eyes a little, curiosity taking over for the time being. He knew somewhat of what happened from Antonio, but he wanted Alice's side of the story.

"Oh…" Alice said quietly. She looked away from Alfred and at her legs, picking her thumbs a little. "It was in the summer… I'd gone on holiday to Spain with my parents and I met Antonio on a private beach. We spent sometime together and then he kissed me. I was surprised, but even more so when Lovina ran over. They went off each other and I was left sat there wanting nothing more than to go home."

Surprised, Alfred put his arm around her and pulled her close. Antonio had used her. He had used her to get Lovina. Alfred kissed her head and sighed.

"I am so sorry," Alfred said. "So, so sorry…"

"Why? You didn't do anything…"

"I just am…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Saturday and Sunday turned into days in which Alfred and Alice simply sat beside Alfred's pool and talked, finding about how they had changed and what they liked now. Matthew was the first to find out about them, pulling Alice aside much to the confusion of his brother.

"Alice… why didn't you listen to me?" he asked.

"Because he's not like that…" Alice protested.

"Run away, before he puts his spell on you!" Matthew said, concern in his eyes. "Get away because everything I say is true!"

"So basically, my poor little heart will end up alone?"

"Yeah because Lord knows he's a rolling stone!"

"Matthew! Stop!" Alice said, looking up at him. "He's your brother…"

"And you're my friend…" Matthew said, looking back at her. He put his hand on her arm and sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt…"

Alice looked up at him gently. "Matthew… Alfred was my friend too remember… He still is, which is why he won't hurt me…"

"I'll say it again. Just be careful…" Matthew said. Alice nodded and walked back to Alfred with him, waving goodbye as the Canadian boy left. She looked at Alfred and sighed softly as he came over to her.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Matthew was just being protective…" Alice sighed. "It's nothing to worry about."

Alfred looked at Alice curiously for a moment before sighing and wrapping his arms around her. "If you're sure." He then kissed his nose and grinned, making Alice smile up at him and kiss his lips in return.

School came and it soon became apparent to many that the president's son and the British princess were dating. The couple tried to avoid everyone, wanting some time alone but people continued to pester them.

Alice walked through the corridors of the school near the end of the day by herself. She had been given the task of taking some paints back to the art class room during her media lesson, but she could sense that something wasn't right. Normally, the corridor was full of people or just dribs and drabs moving from room to room, but at that moment there was no one. As curious as she was, Alice knew that she had to get her task done, so continued to walk through the corridors.

But then she head the clacking of high heals behind her.

Suddenly, the back of her hair was grabbed and she was dragged out of sight. She screamed and dropped the paints, struggling against the grip of this other person until she was slammed against the wall.

"HELP!"

"SHUT UP."

Alice gasped a little and looked up at her attacker, spotting her violet eyes. She was surrounded soundly, her vision being obscured. She gasped again and winced as she was suddenly punched in the stomach, her hair being pulled and her head getting slammed back against the wall.

"WHY? WHY DOES HE LIKE SUCH A PATHETIC LITTLE PUNK LIKE YOU!"

Alice tried to fight back but she was held still as her assailant continued to attack her. She got hits to her face, chest, stomach, legs… In the end she was just left on the floor, shaking as the group walked away.

She had no idea how long she had been left there, but soon everything went black and she felt herself getting lifted. When she next opened her eyes she was on a bed in the nurses office. She groaned and held her head, looking around until she saw Alfred sat next to her with a worried expression on his face.

"Alice…" he breathed, relief mixing with the worry on his face.

"Alfred," Alice said, trying to sit up. "Wh-What happened?"

"I was going to ask you that…" Alfred said, sitting forward. "I got out of my IT class and saw Mr Vargas carrying you. I peaked and saw paint in the corridor and then followed him quickly. He said he just found you on the floor out cold…"

"I…" Alice said, pausing a moment to think. She remembered the eyes… "I was attacked… V-violet eyes… A girl… A group… She… She beat me and shouted at me…"

"What did she shout?"

"Why does he like a punk like you?" Alice repeated.

Alfred blinked and looked at her, realising that it was because they were dating someone had beat her up. "Alice…" He moved over to the bed and sat on it, holding Alice carefully. The girl winced and sniffed, clinging to Alfred in fear. However, they jumped slightly and looked around as the door opened. Mr Vargas, the nurse and a paramedic walked into the room. Alice swallowed thickly but stayed close to Alfred.

"Miss Kirkland, we need to ask you some questions," Mr Vargas said, sitting down in the seat beside the bed and looking at her gently.

"I don't know who it was…" Alice said. "All I know is I got beat up by one person, but they were with a group and they were female."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Mr Vargas said. "You need to go with this man now. He's going to take you to the hospital to make sure you have no broken bones."

Alice nodded. "I'm pretty sure I have bruises on my ribs…" she said, using Alfred as support as she stood up.

"I'm going with you," Alfred said, looking at her worriedly. Looking up at him, Alice smiled and nodded. Alfred kissed her head gently and kept his arm around her as they walked over to the paramedic. He led them back through the school, Alice hiding against Alfred a little as people in the corridors stopped to look at her. She looked up when she saw a pair of violet eyes, but they were gone as soon as she made contact. Alfred felt her tense so pulled her carefully closer to her, keeping his arm around in her in an attempt to protect her from the world.

Alice continued to hide her face until they got outside. She could hear shouting, mainly calls of her name as bright flashes of light happened. She could hear Alfred's name too and a whole bundle of questions being called into the afternoon air.

"Alfred?" she asked, timidly. "What's happening?"

"Just stay close to me," the boy replied, keeping his arm around her securely. Alice didn't question him, but couldn't help but look up to see what was going on. Nearly 4 dozen people were crowding around the entrance of the school, either holding camera or microphones or notebooks. They were taking pictures of Alfred and her, trying to get closer to them to ask questions and photograph them. Alfred held her close as the paramedic helped walk them through to the ambulance.

"That was… dramatic," Alice sighed as she sat in the ambulance.

"You're the princess of this country," the paramedic said, rubbing his temples before beginning to check Alice over. "If word gets out that you've been beaten up, then you can guarantee that the press and paps will come after you for answers."

"They want a lot of answers," Alfred said, holding onto his seat as the ambulance started to drive to the hospital.

"Huh?" asked Alice, too busy with her injuries to be articulate.

"They were asking for answers about us," Alfred explained. "Are we really together? What is it like? Blah blah blah…"

"What?" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah… It seems that our private life isn't private anymore…"

Alice sighed and held her face, wincing a little as the paramedics pushed her hands away.

After that day, the pair knew that nothing was going to be easy for them.

_**A/N2:**_

_**I know I said this was going to be a one-shot, but it's turning out to be so freaking long, I'm going to work on it in parts! I want to share this so badly, so I've worked as hard as I could before it turned into a nightmare… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed part one and didn't get too bored. Look out for part two soon :]**_


End file.
